


A Serpent's Soul

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Evil!Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

Luna brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smirked, an unusual expression on her normally dreamy face.

No one, not even her father, knew the truth about Luna's mother. About her loyalty to and experiments for the Dark Lord. Snape made the potions. Aurora made the breakthroughs.

Luna herself was just one more experiment; destined to serve Voldemort by her very existence. Between her knowledge and her genetically-manipulated powers, she was indispensable.

And she was proud to serve.

For now, she would watch Harry and the others, unnoticed.

Her oblivious expression always hiding the devious serpent in her soul.


End file.
